Obsession and Ego!
by chibi si saku
Summary: "if I should fall into darkness for the sake have you, I willingly" / "Kau pemuda tergila yang pernah kukenal!" / Jika kau berpikir kegelapan tak akan pernah menang, kau salah / "Maka aku akan merubahnya."


**Pairing : Haruno Sakura x Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Friendship, romance, humor, tragedy (maaf jika banyak typo, hehe)**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING : 00C, alur gaje cerita buatanku, lebay (mungkin), author masih pemula (maklumi), untuk yang sengaja maupun yang tidak sengaja membaca fanfic abal-abal ini tolong komen ya *0* (plak).**

 **::**

 **::**

 **::**

 **::**

 **Obsession and Ego!**

 **Chapter 1**

 **::**

 **::**

 **::**

 **::**

Seorang Pemuda berambut pirang ini berjalan gontai, seakan kalah dengan hembusan angin nan kuat menerpa kulit wajahnya. _Blueshappire_ -nya menatap jalanan setapak disamping danau dengan dengusan napas, botol kaca dengan merk _Wine_ mahal tersebut Ia tegukkan kedalam rahangnya yang mengeras.

Alisnya mengernyit tak kala merasakan minuman haram itu kembali menggelitik rongga tenggorokannya. Namun Ia tak peduli, apapun efek samping dari minuman keras itu kelak, yang penting sekarang segala kepenatannya hilang.

Otaknya yang lamban kembali berputar pada kejadian beberapa jam lalu, tepat saat hari ulang tahunnya. Ia dihadiahi peristiwa terburuk dalam hidup ini, memaksanya kembali mengotori tangan yang sudah berlumuran dosa itu beraksi.

#

 **FLASHBACK**

Seorang gadis muda tengah mengumbar senyum yang sedari tadi Ia tahan, _Emerald_ -nya menatap _Onyx_ itu lembut, entah mengapa perasaannya bagaikan melambung keatas langit saat Pemuda _Emo_ itu menyatakan cintanya.

Tanpa ba bi bu, gadis bersurai merah muda itu menganggukan kepala seraya memeluk sang Pemuda, "Aku mau jadi kekasihmu, Sasuke- _kun_." Ujarnya senang.

Pemuda itu –Sasuke, tersenyum dan membalas pelukkan sang gadis, "Terimakasih, Sakura."

Sakura mendongkakkan wajah menatap Sasuke, "Bagaimana kalau malam ini kita kencan?" saran Sakura –sebagai perayaan hari jadi mereka.

Sasuke menggeleng dan menepuk puncak kepala Sakura, "Hari sudah larut, sebaiknya aku antar kau pulang." jawab Sasuke.

Sakura mengembungkan pipinya sebal, tapi apa yang dikatakan Sasuke memang benar, ini sudah jam sepuluh malam, Ia tidak mau membuat sang Ibu dan Ayah cemas. Dan pada akhirnya Sakura mengangguk lalu memeluk tangan kekar Sasuke. "Baiklah."

Sepeninggalnya mereka, sosok ber- _Sweater_ oranye ini keluar dari balik pohon Oak yang sedari tadi menjadi tempat persembunyiannya. Tangannya mengepal dan meninju batang pohon itu keras, tak peduli dengan darah yang mengalir dari kepalan jemarinya, Ia menatap dua sejoli itu tajam, terutama pada sosok _Emo_.

"Tak ada satupun yang boleh berjalan didepanku, termasuk kau, Uchiha! khukhukhu." Ujarnya menyeringai.

#

Sakura berbalik dan memandang Sasuke, yang sudah sah menjadi kekasihnya, "Mau mampir dulu?" tawar Sakura.

Sasuke kembali menggeleng, "Aku harus segera pulang."

Sakura tersenyum, didekatkannya wajah porselen itu lalu mengecup singkat bibir Sasuke, "Sampai jumpa besok, Sasuke- _kun_." ujar Sakura seraya meninggalkan Sasuke.

Pemuda _Emo_ itu bergeming, Ia memegang bibirnya sendiri lalu tersenyum, baginya Sakura adalah gadis penuh kejutan yang terkadang ceria, pendiam, dan agresif. Dan Ia menyukai itu.

Sasuke mulai melangkah meninggalkan rumah Sakura, perasaan senang menjalari hatinya tak kala mengingat hari-harinya akan menjadi menyenangkan jika bersama Sakura, gadis yang sedari dulu Ia suka. Namun keberanian untuk mengungkapkan itu semua baru muncul saat keduanya masuk sekolah tinggi Konoha, mungkin itu dikarenakan keduanya sudah beranjak dewasa.

Samar, _Onyx_ -nya menangkap siluet didepan sana, tampak mencurigakan. Tapi jangan panggil Sasuke jika dirinya tidak berani menghampiri siluet itu, jika benar itu adalah penjahat yang mengincar dirinya, Sasuke pasti akan langsung menghabisinya.

.Tap. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sosok ber _-Sweater_ membelakangi dan menghadap tembok itu, Sasuke merasa heran karena sosok itu tak bergerak sama sekali. Dipandanginya penampilan sosok itu dari bawah sampai atas, dan itu membuat Sasuke bernapas lega. Laki-laki ini sama seperti dirinya, masih seumuran rupanya.

"Hei, sedang apa kau disitu?" tanya Sasuke.

Sosok itu bergeming, tidak menoleh maupun menyaut pertanyaan Sasuke. Yang bertanyapun hanya mengedikkan bahu, Sasuke pikir sosok itu adalah Pemuda yang sudah tidak waras.

Saat kakinya berniat melangkah meninggalkan sosok itu, tiba-tiba Sasuke dikejutkan dengan benda tajam yang mengarah padanya.

SET. Dengan cekatan Sasuke mengelak, namun meringis saat menyadari pipinya tergores benda itu meski hanya sedikit. Ia menoleh pada benda yang hampir mengenainya itu, dan alangkah terkejutnya saat menyadari benda itu adalah,

'Samurai?' batin Sasuke kaget.

Ia tahu dari mana Samurai itu melesat kearahnya, tentu dari sosok mencurigakan yang tadi Sasuke tegur. _Onyx_ itu menatap tajam sang empu samurai –yang sudah berbalik dan memperlihatkan wujudnya.

Terlihatlah, senyum angkuh dan meremehkan, rambut _Blonde_ yang hampir menyentuh rahang itu berkibar terhempas angin malam, _Blueshappire_ -nya tak kalah tajam dengan _Onyx_ Sasuke. "Kaget, eh?" Seringainya nampak menyeramkan.

"Beraninya kau." geram Sasuke.

Sungguh beruntung Ia memiliki kepekaan dalam keadaan seperti ini, jika tidak, mungkin tadi Ia sudah mati tersambit samurai itu.

Sosok itu berdecih dan menodongkan samurai itu tepat didepan wajah Sasuke, "Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu, beraninya kau." Ujarnya.

Sasuke mengernytikan alis, Ia tak mengerti maksud Pemuda ini, bukan hanya itu, dirinya baru pertama kali melihat sosok _Blonde_ itu, mungkinkah Ia memiliki musuh? Tidak, Sasuke tidak punya banyak waktu untuk melakukan hal tidak berguna seperti itu, tapi mengapa Pemuda ini terlihat ingin sekali menghabisinya?.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sasuke sinis.

Sosok _Blonde_ mengangkat dagu dan tersenyum angkuh, sangat angkuh, "Meski kukenalkan diriku yang sebenarnya, kau tidak akan peduli, bukan." Jawabnya penuh penekanan.

Sasuke mengeratkan kepalan tangannya, "Lalu, apa maumu?!" Ia sudah sangat kesal, Pemuda _Blonde_ ini terlihat sangat meremehkannya.

"Membunuhmu!" Seringainya seraya menebaskan samurai itu kearah Sasuke.

Beruntung, Sasuke bisa mengelak dan menghantam wajah angkuh itu hingga tersungkur. Salah besar jika orang lain mengira akan mengalahkan Sasuke dengan benda tajam apapun itu, dia adalah ketua karate, sekaligus mantan anggota Judo maupun Aikido, mengelak, menahan, dan membalas serangan sudah hal yang umum baginya.

Sosok itu menyeka darah yang mengalir disudut bibirnya, seringai lebar semakin tertera diwajahnya, Ia menjilat darah itu dan kembali berdiri. Samurainya Ia biarkan tergeletak karena sudah tak berguna, tinjuan Sasuke sangat kuat sehingga membuat tangan kanannya patah. Namun itu bukan masalah baginya, jiwa iblis dalam benaknya semakin berdesir untuk segera menghabisi Sasuke detik ini juga, apapun caranya.

Sosok _Blonde_ itu meraih saku dibelakang celananya dengan tangan kiri, Sasuke terlihat siaga dengan kemungkinan yang terjadi, siapa dan apa maksud Pemuda _Blonde_ itu tidak lagi Ia pikirkan, yang terpenting adalah mengalahkannya terlebih dahulu.

"Hari ini sangat berharga bagimu kan?" Ujar sosok itu.

Sasuke mengernyitkan alis.

"Menyatakan cinta sebelum ajal menjemput adalah pilihan yang bagus." Sosok itu kembali menyeringai seraya menodongkan 'Pistol' tepat pada Sasuke.

Sasuke membulatkan matanya, 'Ap-apa yang…'

DOR! "AAARGH!" teriak Sasuke saat peluru itu menembus kaki kanannya.

Sosok itu semakin mendekat. "Tapi memilih gadis itu, adalah kesalahan besar."

DOR! "AAAARGH!" kembali, Sasuke berteriak dan terduduk ditanah, kedua kakinya mati rasa.

"Tanganmu yang kotor sudah menyentuh bidadariku." Ujar sosok itu menyiksa Sasuke tanpa ampun.

DOR! DOR! Kini kedua tangan Sasuke menjadi sasarannya, Pemuda _Emo_ ini mendongkak, menatap sosok _Blonde_ itu penuh kebencian. Ia sudah tahu apa akar dari masalah ini, namun sepertinya sudah terlambat.

Siiiing.

Tiba-tiba sosok gadis merah muda itu melintas dipikirannya, entah apa yang akan terjadi, namun sepertinya usaha cinta dalam hidupnya hanya berakhir dengan mengatakan perasaan saja, tidak lebih. Namun apapun itu, Ia tetap akan mencintainya, bahkan sampai ajal menjemput.

Sosok _Blonde_ itu mengarahkan pistol nista itu kekepala Sasuke, menempelkannya tepat dikening Pemuda tampan itu. "Berakhir sudah."

Entah siapa yang mengatakannya, namun yang terlihat kini adalah mayat tak berdaya tergeletak begitu saja. Menyisakan sebuah tragedi bisu, yang membuat langit menangis, mengeluarkan kesedihannya dimalam ini.

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

 **#**

"Ck, laki-laki seperti dia memang pantas mendapatkannya." Decak sosok itu –kembali meneguk _Wine_ dan menghabiskannya.

PRANG! Ia lemparkan botol kaca itu sehingga hancur berkeping-keping, _Blueshappire_ -nya berkilat tajam menatap pemandangan indah danau Konoha. "Akan kubunuh siapapun yang berani menghalangiku."

::

::

::

::

::

 **-Tiga minggu kemudian-**

Gadis bersurai merah muda ini menampakkan wajah muramnya, Ia tumpu wajah cantik itu diatas lutut yang ditekuk, menatap kosong hamparan gedung dan pepohonan dari atap sekolahnya. Hembusan angin nan lembut menerpa kulit wajahnya, menyibakkan beberapa helai merah muda itu hingga menutup wajah, kembali Ia gerakkan jemarinya untuk merapikan poni manis itu.

Kejadian beberapa minggu lalu tak kunjung luntur dalam benaknya, membuatnya harus menenangkan diri dan bolos pelajaran hari ini. Sedikit tersenyum miris saat menyadari bahwa pelajaran yang Ia tinggalkan adalah bagian kesukannya, dan juga orang itu.

Orang yang sudah tiada didunia ini, dan amat dicintainya.

. Cairan bening itu kembali mengalir dipelupuk matanya, tanpa harus Ia tahan dan menyisakan luka mendalam.

"AAAAAAAAA, SASUKE- _KUN_!" Teriak gadis itu –Sakura meluapkan segala emosinya.

Sedih, kecewa, marah, hancur, tidak berdaya, semua itu Ia tahan selama kepergian sang kekasih, yang baru sehari sah menjalin hubungan, sungguh naas. Dan Ia benci pada orang yang tega melakukan pemubunuhan itu, sangat benci.

Tangannya bergerak untuk menyeka air kesedihan itu, sepedih apapun hidup yang Ia rasakan, namun Ia tidak mau menjadi bodoh dan membuat sang kekasih sedih dialam sana. Sudah cukup Ia menderita karena kesendiriannya –tanpa sang kekasih. Ia tak boleh mengakatakan takdir ini begitu kejam, tak boleh.

"GYAAA."

"KEREENNYA."

"KYAAA!"

Teriakan para siswi yang tengah mengikuti pelajaran olahraga itu menarik perhatian Sakura, Ia condongkan kepalanya kebawah sana dan menatap apa yang terjadi.

Terlihatlah, dua mobil _Sport_ hitam dan _Orange_ yang tengah memasuki gerbang, berjalan pelan menuju parkiran sekolah diseberang sana. Para siswi menjerit dibuatnya, siswa-siswa pun tercengang melihat benda keren nan banyak diidamkan banyak orang tersebut.

Sakura menautkan alisnya, seingatnya tak ada satupun siswa Konoha High School yang memakai kendaraan se-keren itu, tak terkecuali jika mereka anak baru.

 _Emerald_ Sakura tak lepas dari kedua mobil itu, pandangannya Ia tajamkan saat pintu kanan mobil _Sport_ hitam terbuka, menampakkan sosok Pemuda berkuncir nanas yang sedang menguap, sedangkan dipintu kirinya muncul sosok Pemuda berambut merah darah, dengan _Babyfice_ itu membuat para siswi terkapar telak dibawah sana.

"Aku tidak mengenal mereka." gumam Sakura. "Anak baru, sepertinya."

Dan kembali Sakura perhatikan mobil _Sport Orange_ , masih bertengger rapi dijajaran parkiran, sepertinya sang empu masih belum ingin keluar. Disaat yang sama, muncul lah satu motor _Sport_ putih dan memasuki gerbang, teriakan demi teriakkan terdengar dibawah sana.

Sosok yang menaiki motor itu turun dan melepas _Helm_ -nya, dan nampaklah sosok Pemuda tak kalah tampan dengan kedua Pemuda itu, dengan garis segitiga dikedua pipi, rambut cokelat dan beridiri. Ia terlihat menghampiri mobil _Sport Orange_ –yang kini menjadi pusat perhatian termasuk Sakura.

Tak perlu waktu lama setelah Pemuda bergaris segitiga itu mengetuk jendela mobil sang empu, ternyata pintu mobil itu terbuka.

Bagaikan gerakkan _Slowmotion_ sosok itu keluar, dengan rambut _Blonde_ yang sedikit berantakan dan terkesan _Cool_ , kacamata hitam pekat melekat diwajah itu. Terlihat sosok itu mengacak rambut _Blonde-_ nya setelah keluar dari mobil, dan tahu apa yang terjadi?

"KYAAAAAAA, KEREEEEEEN!" Begitulah.

Sakura rasa penampilan Pemuda jabrik itu seperti gelandangan dipinggir jalan, bukannya berteriak histeris layaknya siswi dibawah sana, Sakura malah berdecih dan bergumam 'Masih kerenan Sasuke- _kun!_ '.

Keempat Pemuda itu sempat berkumpul dan membicarakan sesuatu, setelahnya mereka mengangguk dan berjalan menuju pintu sekolah.

Sakura masih setia melihat itu semua dari atas atap sekolah, melihat bagaimana teman-teman satu sekolahnya mengelu-elukan keempat Pemuda baru itu. Bahkan dari pihak siswa pun hampir bersorak ria jika tak menyadari mereka sama jenis, ck aneh.

 _Emerald-_ nya tertuju pada sosok _Blonde_ itu dari atas, poni yang menyentuh rahangnya terlihat begitu, err –keren, mungkin bagi mereka dan tidak untuk Sakura. Kedua tangan Pemuda itu dimasukkan kedalam saku celana, mirip dengan Sasuke, pikir Sakura.

Tanpa diduga, gerakkan Pemuda _Blonde_ itu terhenti, membiarkan ketiga temannya meninggalkannya sendirian diluar sekolah. Masih dengan sorakan genit para siswi, Pemuda itu malah mendongkak keatas, tepat dimana Sakura berada.

 _BLUSH_! Sakura segera mencengkram pagar kawat didepannya saat tubuhnya limbung, tentu akibat ulah Pemuda _Blonde_ itu, bagaimana tidak? saat Sakura benar-benar menatap Pemuda itu, tiba-tiba dia melepas kacamatanya dan menampakkan kedua iris sebiru langit itu. Mengedipkan sebelah mata dan kembali berjalan memasuki sekolah.

"Di-dia itu, apa-apaan sih?" gerutu Sakura.

Ia sadari kini wajahnya memanas, mungkin karena paras Pemuda itu yang amat tampan layaknya Sasuke.

'Akh, aku tidak boleh selalu menyangkut-pautkan Sasuke- _kun_.' batin Sakura sedih.

"Tapi…" gumam Sakura, "Apa benar mereka siswa baru?"

::

::

::

::

::

"Sakura, darimana saja kau?" tanya Ino khawatir.

Sepeninggalnya Sasuke, Sakura jadi lebih sering termenung dan menjauhkan diri dari karamaian, bahkan dengan sahabatnya. Hal itu membuat Ino dan yang lainnya khawatir.

"Iya, Sakura, kami menghawatirkanmu." ujar Hinata menghampiri Sakura.

Sakura duduk dikursinya dan menatap kedua sahabatnya dengan tatapan minta maaf, "Maaf, aku hanya ingin menenangkan diri saja." Ujarnya seraya tersenyum.

Ino menepuk puncuk kepala Sakura, "Kali ini aku maafkan, tapi lain kali." Ino menggelengkan kepalanya.

Hinata duduk, berpura-pura lemas, "Kami sampai uring-uringan hanya untuk mencarimu."

Sakura menatap Hinata dan Ino, "Kalian pikir aku akan bunuh diri? sampai seperti itu."

Keduanya cengengesan sambil menggaruk kepala masing-masing, memang benar apa yang Sakura katakan, mereka takut jika Sakura putus asa dan mencoba bunuh diri, tapi mau bagaimanapun mereka juga tidak tega mengatakan hal sebenarnya.

"Padahal aku akan sangat bersyukur, jika kau bunuh diri dan lenyap dari dunia ini." Ujar suara feminin itu.

Sakura, Hinata dan Ino menoleh, terlihatlah sosok gadis berambut merah dengan kacamatanya, melipat kedua tangan didada dan tersenyum angkuh.

"Jaga bicaramu, Karin." ujar Ino memperingatkan. "Atau aku akan menghukummu lagi."

Meski dirinya adalah ketua kelas sekaligus sahabat Sakura, tetap saja dia akan merasa kesal jika Sakura selalu diejek oleh gadis bermata empat ini.

"Oh ayolah, jika dia tidak ada, aku kan bisa menjadi siswi tercantik disekolah ini." gerutu Karin menunjuk Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum, "Setidaknya kau masih mengakui jika aku yang tercantik disekolah ini."

JLEB. Karin merasa terkena pelurunya sendiri, yang dikatakan Sakura memanglah benar, dan betapa bodohnya dia mengatakan hal yang menjurus pada status Sakura disekolah ini 'Sang primadona sekolah'.

"HAHAHAHAHA." Ino dan Hinata tertawa lepas saat kepergian Karin juga ekspresi konyolnya.

"Kau lihat wajahnya saat mengatakan, 'A-aku tidak bilang kau cantik!'" ujar Ino seraya memperagakan gerakan Karin.

"Sudahlah." Sakura menenangkan kedua sahabatnya itu.

Memang, tak ayal jika banyak siswa yang tidak menyukai Karin, tentu karena sikapnya yang terlewat angkuh. Gadis merah itu sangat berambisi untuk menyingkirkan Sakura dan mengambil gelarnya, padahal tidak usah bersusah payah, toh Sakura tidak peduli dengan status pentingnya disekolah, yang membuat itu semua kan warga sekolah dan bukan dirinya.

Meski terkadang Sakura juga lupa dengan dirinya sendiri, sampai bertingkah seperti Karin layaknya gadis centil dan angkuh. Namun sebenarnya itu bukan dirinya, hanya sebuah sikap diluar kendali.

"Ngomong-ngomong, saat mencarimu, kami bertemu dengan empat Pemuda tampan lho." ujar Ino dengan mata yang berbinar.

Sakura tahu itu, nampaknya Ino memang sangat tertarik pada mereka.

"Sampai-sampai sikap pemalu Hinata muncul." goda Ino mencolek Hinata.

Hinata gelagapan, pasalnya dia memang sangat lemah menghadapi atau berdekatan dengan seorang Pria, apalagi tampan dan mempesona. "A-ano, itu a-aku." tuh kan gugupnya keluar lagi.

Sakura terkekeh, Hinata memang selalu menggemaskan jika mengeluarkan sikap pemalunya terhadap kaum adam.

Ia kembali berpikir siapa sebenarnya keempat Pemuda itu, Sakura semakin penasaran, jika memang murid baru, tapi mereka tidak Nampak memakai seragam sekolah ini, bahkan memakai pakaian bebas dan terkesan seperti anak kuliahan.

"Hei, bagaimana jika malam ini kita ke _Ĉąƒę_ tersayang?" saran Ino dengan wajah girang.

Sakura dan Hinata mengangguk bersamaan, "Kau yang traktir."

"Apaaaa?"

::

::

::

::

::

-Ruang Kepala Sekolah-

"Kalian yakin?" Tanya sang kepala sekolah, pada empat Pemuda itu.

Salah satu dari mereka mengedikkan bahu, paras tampan dan rambut nanasnya memberikan kesan kagum bagi setiap kaum hawa. Ia menguap lalu menyenderkan tubuh pada sofa mewah itu. Iris hitamnya melirik sosok pirang yang tengah duduk tumpang kaki disofa seberang.

"Kami hanya bertugas mengawalnya." jawab Pemuda itu datar. "Benarkan Kiba, Sasori."

Kedua Pemuda itu mengangguk dan meyakinkan sang kepala sekolah.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kedua orangtuamu juga sudah angkat tangan." Ujar sang kepala sekolah pasrah.

Sosok pirang itu berdiri dan berjalan menuju jendela nan besar disana, _Blueshappire_ -nya menatap datar hamparan lapangan yang sedang digunakan para siswa untuk olahraga. Pikirannya tertuju pada gadis itu, yang tadi sempat Ia temukan.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, _Baa-chan_." Ujar sosok itu tanpa menoleh.

Sang kepala sekolah yang dipanggil demikian, hanya bisa memandang sosok itu penasaran. Tidak dengan ketiga temannya, yang sudah tahu apa maksud sosok itu.

"Tujuanku masuk sekolah ini hanya satu." Ujarnya menyeringai.

::

::

::

::

::

20.25 –Konoha _Ĉąƒę_ –

KeTiga gadis ini saling memamerkan tawa saat mendengar penuturan masing-masing, tak jarang cubitan dan ledekan mereka lontarkan. Terutama sosok gadis bersurai merah muda ini, tekadnya untuk membuang kesedihan yang sudah berminggu-minggu melanda, Ia akhiri, demi dirinya, sang kekasih, juga kedua sahabatnya.

Ia yakin suatu saat nanti kebahagiaan sesungguhnya pasti akan datang.

"Sakura, _Dress_ itu kan…" ujar Ino ragu.

Sakura melihat penampilan dirinya sendiri, _Highless_ putih dikaki jenjangnya, dan olesan _Make up_ begitu natural, tak tertinggal beberapa aksesoris menghias pergelangan tangan dan leher. Namun bukan itu yang membuat Sakura tersenyum atas pertanyaan Ino, melainkan _Dress 'a line'_ _Soft Pink_ yang membalut tubuhnya.

 _Dress_ itu Ia gunakan saat pertama kali bertemu Sasuke dihari ulang tahunnya, memang sudah sangat lama, namun sepertinya ukuran _Dress_ ini tak berubah sama sekali ditubuh Sakura, tetap pas dan terkesan manis.

Surai merah muda sepunggungnya Ia biarkan tergerai dan bergelombang sedikit, menambah kesan cantik yang alami.

"Kau seperti akan kencan saja, Sakura." kekeh Hinata.

Lagi, Sakura hanya tersenyum menanggapinya, sebenarnya Hinata benar, Ia bermaksud mengenang saat-saat bersama Sasuke beberapa tahun lalu, menggunakan _Dress_ ini lalu pergi kencan. Ya, hanya sekedar mengenang.

 _Emerald-_ nya Ia alihkan pada jalanan kota Konoha dari balik kaca _Café_ , beberapa mobil yang lalu lalang tak mengindahkan Sakura menatap lurus entah kemana. Benci rasanya jika perasaan Sasuke masih ada didunia ini muncul lagi, padahal sudah tiga minggu yang lalu. Tapi dalam benaknya Sasuke tetaplah hidup, masih hidup.

"Uwaaah, mereka keren ya."

"Sangat tampan."

"Psst, psst."

Bisikan para pelanggan _Café_ serta sahabatnya membuat Sakura membuyarkan lamunannya, Ia tolehkan wajah kesumber suara. Namun tak sengaja _Emerald_ -nya menatap keEmpat Pemuda yang tengah berjalan memasuki _Café_ ini, duduk dimeja bersebelahan dengan Sakura juga kedua sahabatnya.

"Ya ampun, mereka dekat sekali." pekik Ino memandang pemuda-pemuda tampan itu.

Tak ayal kini Hinata malah menunduk dalam dan melihat kearah lain, sedangkan Sakura hanya melihat mereka dengan tatapan bingung.

"Bukankah, mereka yang datang kesekolah tadi siang?" gumam Sakura.

Keempat Pemuda itu acuhkan semua pandangan takjub pelanggan _Café_ tak terkecuali Sakura dkk. Namun itu tak membuat Sakura kecewa, tidak seperti Ino yang kini bergumam tak jelas.

 _Emerald_ -nya menatap _Intens_ sosok pirang itu, sosok yang masih menggunakan kacamata hitamnya. Entahlah, meski Ia duduk berhadapan kearah Sakura dan sedang mengobrol dengan teman-temannya. Tapi Sakura rasa, _Blueshappire_ yang tadi siang Ia lihat, kini sedang menatapnya.

"Sakura." panggil Ino.

Sakura menoleh dan melihat sahabatnya tengah menunjuk sosok pirang itu.

"Apa kau merasa, pernah mengenalnya?" tanya Ino.

Sakura mengernyitkan alis, mengenal Pemuda itu?. "Rasanya tidak."

Ino menopang dagu dan tak lepas pandangan dari sosok itu, Ia yakin jika pernah bertemu Pemuda _Blonde_ itu meski sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya. Tapi kapan dan dimana?.

Sakura kembali menatap jalanan kota yang tak pernah sepi itu, orang-orang yang berjalan menambah kesan kota Konoha yang tak pernah tidur. Jujur, Ia sudah bosan dengan hidup yang selalu sama setiap hari, bagaikan _de ja vu_ yang tak akan pernah berakhir sampai Ia mati.

Bumbu hidup yang kata orang manis, indah, suci, kini sudah tak ada lagi bagi Sakura. Karena cinta-nya sudah mati, terkubur bersama jasad sang kekasih. Juga tidak akan bangkit lagi.

Samar, bayangan sosok yang dipantulkan jendela _Café_ membuyarkan lamunan Sakura, sosok _Blonde_ itu mendekati Sakura dan kedua sahabatnya.

Sakura pun menolehkan wajah. Tidak ada ekspresi dari Pemuda itu, kacamata hitam nya begitu pekat sampai tak menunjukkan iris indah dibaliknya. Ino dan Hinata kelabakan saat pemuda itu memberi isyarat agar beridiri dan memberinya akses mendekati Sakura, sedangkan gadis merah muda itu hanya mengernytikan alis.

"Selamat malam, nona." Ujar suara _Barithone_ itu.

Sakura hanya diam saat sosok itu telah duduk dihadapannya, menempati kursi yang tadi dipakai Ino. "Selamat malam." jawab Sakura.

Sosok itu tersenyum simpul, Ia lepas kacamata hitam itu lalu memperlihatkan manik _Blueshappire_ -nya. Entah sejak kapan, Sakura sudah terperangkap didalamnya.

"Apa kau masih ingat aku?" Tanya sosok itu.

Sakura mengernyitkan alis, Ia kembali mengingat pertanyaan Ino tentang Pemuda ini. dan apakah Ia memang pernah mengenalnya?. Ingin meminta bantuan pada sang sahabatpun sepertinya percuma, mereka berdua sedang duduk bersama keTiga Pemuda yang tak lain teman dari Pemuda _Blonde_ yang kini ada dihadapan Sakura.

Kembali, _Emerald-_ nya memandang sosok itu, "Maaf, saya tidak mengenal anda." jawab Sakura se-sopan mungkin.

Sosok itu terkekeh, "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan memperkenalkan diri." Ujarnya seraya mengamit tangan Sakura.

Sakura melotot, menatap tajam sosok itu. Selama ini tidak ada yang berani menyentuh tangannya kecuali sang kekasih –Sasuke. Apalagi saat tangan besar itu menyelusupkan jemarinya ditangan mungil Sakura.

"Namaku, Namikaze Naruto." Ujar sosok itu tersenyum manis.

Tidak untuk Sakura, senyuman itu seperti sebuah seringaian ganas bak serigala liar. "Maaf, sepertinya anda sudah berlebihan." protes Sakura –coba melepaskan genggaman itu.

"Sekarang giliranmu." Ujar sosok itu –Naruto, mengacuhkan rontaan Sakura.

'Apa-apaan sih dia?' batin Sakura, Ia mendesah kasar. "Haruno Sakura, dan sekarang tolong lepaskan tanganmu."

Naruto malah semakin mencengkram tangan Sakura, tidak kasar tapi terkesan memaksa. "Kau tidak pernah berubah ya." Ujarnya masih dengan senyuman.

Sakura semakin mengernyitkan alis, Pemuda ini bersikap seperti sudah mengenalnya sejak lama. Tapi tak ada satu ingatanpun diotak Sakura mengenai Pemuda ini. "Naruto- _san_ , apa yang anda inginkan?" tanya Sakura tajam.

Naruto menatap Sakura datar, kini tak ada senyuman diwajah tampan itu. Perlahan, Ia tarik tangan mungil Sakura lalu menempelkannya dipipi _Tan_ miliknya. "Aku ingin, kau."

'Ck, apa maksudnya itu?' batin Sakura kesal.

SET! Dengan paksa, Sakura melepaskan cengkraman Naruto lalu beranjak berdiri. "Siapapun anda, saya tidak peduli," ujar Sakura tajam. "Permisi."

Sakura pun menarik kedua sahabatnya keluar dari _Café_ , mengacuhkan pandangan tanda tanya semua pelanggan disana.

Naruto hanya memandang datar Sakura dari balik kaca _Café_ , bibirnya menyentuh tangan yang sudah menyentuh jemari Sakura. Dihisapnya dalam-dalam aroma _Cherry_ nan manis itu seksama, begitu memabukkan.

"Padahal aku belum tahu namanya." Ujar sosok jabrik disamping Naruto. "Gadis _Indigo_ itu."

"Kalau yang cantik itu, namanya Ino." tambah Pemuda berambut merah _Babyfice_.

"Ck, _mendokusai_."

Naruto memandang ketiga temannya, "Diamlah Kiba, Sasori, Shikamaru, aku sedang membayangkan betapa indahnya hari esok." Seringainya.

Kiba berdecak pinggang, "Dasar, dia jadi sangat terobsesi pada gadis merah muda itu."

"Namanya Sakura." ujar Sasori.

"Yah, siapalah itu."

Shikamaru duduk disamping Naruto, menyenderkan kepala dan menutup mata. "Lalu, apa rencanamu selanjutnya?"

Naruto menolehkan wajah keluar jendela, menatap jalanan kota yang tak pernah senggang itu. "Aku serahkan pada _Baa-chan_." Jawabnya datar.

"Apa kau yakin akan mendapatkannya? kurasa gadis secantik dia sudah memiliki kekasih." ujar Kiba menopang dagu.

" _No one should have it, but I_." jawab Naruto seraya berdiri dan meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

Kiba menyenggol lengan Sasori, "Apa maksudnya?"

"Entahlah."

Shikamaru memutar bola mata bosan lalu beranjak meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya. "Ayo pergi."

::

::

::

::

::

TbC

::

::

::

::

::  
 **A/N : Yoo, pantas dilanjutkan? Aku rasa Naru-chan akan kubuat sadis dicerita ini, setuju? *Dirasengan!. Mau kasih saran? Silahkann… chibi anjurkan tapi belum tentu dikabulkan *Plak! gomen,**

 **Lagi, ini adalah data tiga tahun silam dan chibi kembali mempublishnya ^-^, alurnya masih asli dari tiga tahun pertama chibi buat, hihi. Selamat menikmati** _ **Minna-chan**_ **:***

 **Arigatouuuu, and…**

 **Dewa Mata Nochi Hodo ^^**


End file.
